


Someone Who Doesn't Leave

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, he's desperate to save her, kara is in coma, mon-el's secret is revealed, musical crossover AU, supergirl 2x16 AU, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Supergirl 2x16 AU - Kara finds out Mon-El is the prince of Daxam instead of a guard, which strains her relationship with him. Before they can fix what happened, Kara is put in a coma by Music Meister, which puts Mon-El in a desperate position to save her so that he can even have the chance to make up for what he'd done.





	1. gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> Guess who finished another fanfiction! And this time I managed to do it without staying up till 2 a.m. So... yay? I'm really glad to get this done, though, because I actually really enjoyed writing this! And yes, I know it's another one where Mon-El's secret is revealed (I literally wrote three or four different versions of that story lol) but with the episode coming up and with the new stills and all I just couldn't get this out of my head! It isn't exactly what will happen on the show, but I still hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. This was requested by taurusclh on Tumblr
> 
> WARNING!!! Angst ahead.

Mon-El had no idea how a day that started so well turned around so quickly and became one of the worst days of his life. He’d woken up, for almost the first time, earlier than Kara and had gotten to watch her sleep as rays of sunshine danced on her hair and face. And then Kara had quickly made pancakes for both of them (Mon-El would do it but he’d almost burned the kitchen the last time; Kara had to use her freeze breath to contain the fire) before they went to DEO, starting an early training. Without her job at CatCo, Kara started spending more and more time at DEO, not really rushing to find a job at the moment. She also spent more and more time with Mon-El, both of them going on more dates, so he wasn’t in a position to complain. He knew the Kryptonian would start searching for jobs once she was ready.

But returning to the day, they then had planned to spend their afternoon in a new café just outside DEO, having lunch and just relaxing. They’d gotten the call in the middle of that. After that…

Well, after that, everything went to shit, starting with Mon-El’s parents arriving on Earth and continuing Kara finding out that no, they weren’t some Daxam citizens but the King and Queen. Which of course made Mon-El…the _prince_.

He couldn’t have guessed it; not when Winn spotted a spaceship entering earth, not when he, Kara and J’onn went to check it out, and not when… Okay, he had started guessing how the events would unfold when King and Queen of Daxam descended from the ship. _All hail Mon-El, prince of Daxam_. Those words had a mocking tone on his mother’s lips.

He still remembered the look on Kara’s face. Shock had splashed on it after that sentence as her head whipped around, her blue eyes piercing Mon-El’s. She didn’t believe it at first; he could see. She didn’t want to believe it. She was looking at him, searching his face for…for anything that indicated what his mother said was wrong. _Denial_. That was what it was.

The look on his face must’ve been an answer enough, despite him not being capable of forming words. There was a huge knot in his throat. He’d managed to whisper her name before realization dawned on her. Her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a sharp breath. She’d blinked once or twice, shook her head, but that was it. It lasted at most five seconds before she shut herself down. Her face became an emotionless mask, her eyes diverting from Mon-El to his parents, and her fists clenched at her sides. They were the only indication of her feelings.

Mon-El had never seen her this emotionless.

He only vaguely remembered what happened afterwards. His eyes were on Kara, urging her, _begging_ her to look at him. If only he could catch her eyes, if only she could see how absolutely sorry he was… But she’d shut him out completely. Not once during the discussion between them and Mon-El’s parents did she glance at him. She did protect him against the King and Queen; she vehemently disagreed when they asked—more like ordered—the Daxamite to come with them. “He’s not yours to take,” she’d argued. “He’s staying.” Yet despite the determination in her voice, there was nothing behind it. No emotion. No… _will_. It was as if she was stating a fact, not protecting her boyfriend.

If that was what he still was to her.

He didn’t know, because he and Kara didn’t exactly have the time to talk things through ever since his parents left. Temporarily. They’d given them, _him_ , a week to decide whether he would come with them willingly or they would have to attack National City to take him by force. It was customary on Daxam in any matter to give both sides a week to “sort things out.” Though, if Mon-El had to be honest, if one of the sides on a deal was the royal family, with that week or not the result would always end up being what they wanted in the first place.

The odds didn’t look good for him. At least he didn’t think so as he and Kara entered the DEO, the Kryptonian rushing before him in quick steps, so much so that he had to run to catch up to her.

“Supergirl!” Alex called out for her sister when they came into view. The agent’s brows were furrowed as she rushed to Kara’s side, walking with her next to Winn and J’onn. “What happened out there? Your comms went offline as soon as you approached the spaceship.” Right. Mon-El had forgotten that. The ship’s electromagnetic field had rendered the comms useless.

“Yeah, it was the spaceship,” Kara explained plainly, crossing her arms. Mon-El could see that the team was surprised by Kara’s standoffish attitude. They shot glances at each other while all Mon-El did was bow his head and clench his teeth. It was his fault. He was the reason Kara was being standoffish.

He’d wondered out there, when Kara first found out, if it was possible for the pit in his stomach to deepen. Apparently it was.

“Did you find out who came? What they want?” The whole room fell silent for a couple of seconds, or at least that was how it felt to Mon-El since his eyes were on Kara and all she did was clench her fists and duck her chin, until the Kryptonian spoke up. She only shot a glance at Mon-El’s way.

“They’re the royal family of Daxam,” she explained matter-of-factly. “The King and Queen. And they’re here to take Mon-El back.” The Daxamite could see the confusion on people’s faces, thinking exactly the same thing Kara asked back there when his parents said they wanted him back: _Why would the royal family of Daxam come all the way to Earth to get a guard?_ Mon-El’s mother’s answer to that question had been: _Oh, but he isn’t merely a guard. He’s our son._ And then she’d turned to Mon-El, amusement playing in her eyes. _All hail Mon-El, prince of Daxam_.

Kara of course didn’t exactly repeat those words, especially not the cruelly playful tone of the Queen of Daxam. She’d almost spat the words out: “He’s their son. He’s the prince.” Bitterness was audible in her voice, and anger; the first emotions Mon-El had seen her display. He winced with the tone of her voice and shut his eyes. He knew he deserved it. Every bit of it. Yet it didn’t… It didn’t change how much it hurt to hear her address him like that. Only this morning her voice was filled with love as her eyes fluttered open, a lazy smile pulling her lips. _Good morning_ , she’d whispered sleepily as she reached forward, tugging him close.

Now, despite being in the same room, he’d never felt so far away from her.

“Wait, what?” Winn had said a couple of seconds after Kara dropped the prince bomb into DEO. “He’s the—He’s the prince? No, that’s impossible, he wouldn’t…” His voice trailed off as he turned to Mon-El. “He wouldn’t lie to us, would he?” The Daxamite could feel his eyes on him even though he didn’t have the nerve to look up and face him. Face…any of them.

He’d lied, and not only lied but hid the fact that he was the _prince_ from them. He remembered what Kara had to say about the prince very clearly. _Frat boy of the universe_. Were those the words she’d used? Not that it really mattered, all that mattered was that…she was right. He was the worst of the worst. On Daxam, he was selfish, he was careless, and he only looked out for his own sake. Granted, it was exactly what he was taught by his parents, yet he didn’t have to go along. He could’ve said no. He could’ve gotten his head out of his ass, stopped being so damn afraid of his father and said he was done with it. He could’ve gotten a beating or two for that, Mon-El wouldn’t put it beyond neither his father nor his mother, yet wasn’t that what Kara did every day? She went out every day, protecting and saving people, risking her own life. That was what he should’ve done…and he didn’t. He just accepted his face.

So how could he expect them to forgive him now? He wasn’t forgivable, not even _close_.

“That was what I thought,” Kara answered Winn’s question, shaking her head. “Apparently I was wrong.”

“Kara,” Mon-El could only whisper painfully with those words. Tears were building up in his eyes, in his throat, and he couldn’t stop them. Everything was spinning out of control and he didn’t know what to do, how to…how to fix any of this. Just as he thought his life was looking up for him, that he finally found happiness with a truly amazing, kickass woman, and… And all of it was being taken from him just like that, like a rug being pulled from under him. Just with one mistake. One very big mistake and…

It was his fault. He was losing it all, and it was his fault.

Kara ignored him when he called her name and instead stepped closer to the screen in front of her. Alex had gotten closer to her by then, a hand hovering over her shoulder as she shot a glare at Mon-El. A glare full of contempt. Mon-El’s shoulder slumped as he turned his eyes away, staring at one of the computers. His heart felt so heavy in his chest, weighing him down, that it was hard to stay standing, let alone straighten up.

He wasn’t ready to lose Kara. Not by far. Yet it didn’t seem like… It didn’t seem like he had a choice.

“We managed to borrow a week before they attack us and take him by force, if he doesn’t go willingly. We need to figure out a way to stop them by then.” Alex snorted at that, crossing her arms.

“They came a long way to get their _son_. I doubt they’d give up so easily.” Mon-El had finally managed to find his voice then before Kara could say anything.

“They won’t,” he whispered, shaking his head. He forced his feet to move, to step forward, and somehow include himself back into the group. If that was even possible. “When they want something, they get it. Always.” _And they want me. Just when I thought I didn’t have to see them again_.

“How convenient for you,” Alex muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Kara. “What? Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that he lied to us about being the prince _until_ his parents showed up? Maybe he was just biding his time to get us to trust him and not kill him so that when his parents came they could take over the city easily?”

“ _What_?” Mon-El demanded, stepping forward. His heart was stuttering in his chest. “Y-You think—You actually think I’m in _league_ with them? All this time?” Alex just shrugged, turning her deathly stare to the Daxamite.

“You wouldn’t be the first alien race to try and take over the world.” Mon-El opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. He shook his head and looked at Kara, whose eyes were trained on the floor. His heart sank in his chest. He’d hoped that at least Kara wouldn’t suspect him, that she’d know it wasn’t the kind of person he was. Tears welled up in his eyes; he forced them away.

“I know I’d lied about my identity, and I know it was the wrong thing to do, but I’m… I’m not working with my _parents_ to-to take over the _world_. I didn’t even know they were alive, and I wish… Rao, I wish they weren’t alive. They’re not—They’re not good people. All they care about is-is themselves. They don’t care…” He stopped to clear his throat to get the shakiness off his voice. It didn’t work. “They don’t care who gets hurt along the way as long as they get what they want.” His eyes turned to Kara, pleading. “I’m not like that. You have to believe me.” Kara almost laughed at that, looking at Mon-El for the first time. Her eyes looked like two chips of ice, nothing… No warmth, trust, or…or love was visible in them. She shook her head.

“Believe you? After lying to us about who you are for months, you expect us to _believe you_?” Desperation filled Mon-El’s chest as he shook his head again, as if denying what was happening could somehow make it…not real. Like it would be a huge, terrible nightmare.

It didn’t work.

“You know me, Kara,” he whispered in a voice only she could hear. “The real me. Not…not the prince, not the Daxamite. Me. And you know I would never want you to get hurt. I…” _I love you_ , he thought, yet the words got stuck in his throat.

“But _you_ hurt _me,_ Mon-El,” Kara said, staring at Mon-El in the eyes. He saw her emotionless façade crumble as her walls came down one by one. And there it was: _pain_. What Mon-El was scared of. She was hurting, she was in pain, and…and she was right. He’d hurt her. He’d done the one thing that he promised he would never do again.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, feeling…feeling _disgusted_ of himself. Of what he’d done.

“You betrayed me. I thought I could trust you, I _let_ myself trust you, and you paid me back by…by _lying_ to me.” Her voice was raised by the end, enough to get the attention of at least half the agents around the room. Mon-El pushed his tears back again, this time unsuccessfully because the moment he blinked and got rid of one set of tears, another set replaced them, blurring his vision again.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to mutter under his breath. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean any of this, Ka—Supergirl. If I’d known they were coming…” He took a shuddered breath. “I’m not that-that prince I used to be on Daxam, not anymore, not since I met you. And I thought… I thought now that I’m here it doesn’t matter. I didn’t want it to matter. I didn’t want my past to catch up to me and ruin the life I’ve built here, with you. I was afraid you’d leave if you found out I was the prince.”

“You think that’s what I’m angry about?” Kara asked, stepping forward. “That you’re the _prince_? Gosh, you don’t see it, do you?” Mon-El shook his head and opened his mouth, yet Kara didn’t let him speak. “I know I was biased about Daxam and the prince when you first arrived, Mon-El, but I found out how wrong I’d been. You showed me how wrong I’d been, about all of it. So it wouldn’t matter to me whether you were the royal guard or the prince or even a peasant. What matters is that you _lied_ to me about it. What does that say about our relationship if you can’t even be honest with me about your identity, if you can’t trust me? And… And how can I trust you now that I know your first instinct is to lie to me when you’re scared of losing me?” Her voice began to shake by the end, so much so that she had to press her lips together and keep her eyes trained to the floor to keep herself from breaking. Mon-El’s heart sank in his chest to see her like that, to know that he was the one causing it. It felt worse than he could’ve imagined.

“You can trust me,” he said hopelessly, wondering if she’d believe him after everything she’d said. She would have every right if the answer was no. “Kara, I won’t—“

“ _No_ ,” she interjected, shaking her head. “You’ve done enough, Mon-El. Just…stop.” Her head turned to her sister, yet her eyes were still on the floor, her hands tucked under her crossed arms. “I’m going home. Call me if you need me.” That was the last thing she said before she walked to the terrace with human speed, and then flew into air in a flurry of red and blue. All Mon-El could do was watch her, hoping he could follow her like he did all the times before, yet now…

Now he knew he wasn’t invited. And maybe he’d never be invited again.

* * *

As it turned out, Mon-El didn’t really have anywhere to go for the night except DEO. Of course he hadn’t officially moved in with Kara, but he spent most of the nights—okay, almost all the nights since they started dating—at her place. She was the one that suggested him to stay anyway since, well, it was much better and comfortable than his room in DEO. She also urged him to find a place for himself multiple times, but Mon-El of course had postponed it multiple times until she gave up. It seemed like a good idea then; it gave him an excuse to spend more time at Kara’s place. Now? Not so much.

Throwing the ball on the ground and watching it bounce off the wall across him, he sighed. He brought it upon himself, there was no one else to blame. He hadn’t even realized… He hadn’t realized Kara would be angry at him for _lying_ , and not because he was the _prince_. He was too focused on the latter that he’d completely forgotten the former. And it wasn’t as if he never saw lies ruin relationships; he had binge-watched many romantic comedies on Netflix. It was always the “lying” part that ruined the relationship, not so much the “lie” itself. He should’ve known.

 _It wouldn’t matter to me whether you were the royal guard or the prince or even a peasant_. Mon-El knew the truth behind those words. He knew the truth behind those words, because…because he knew Kara. Yes, she was prone to making rash decisions from time to time and she might be a little judgmental, but it was never about where people are from or what they are or anything like that: She tried to see beyond that. She believed in many people that others didn’t really believe in, like Lena Luthor and…and him. She’d believed in him.

Though, apparently, he’d managed to ruin that as well. Just as he ruined everything else in his life.

He threw the ball to the wall again, this time a bit more forcefully. He almost couldn’t catch it. He tried to calm his anger, yet found out soon enough that it was a lot harder to do so when the anger was aimed at yourself.

This wasn’t working. He’d came here to be alone for a bit, to calm down and think through what happened, yet his thoughts kept circling back to Kara, which made him even more desperate and miserable over the situation, and a lot more angry at himself. He needed to punch something.

He was just about to go to the training room when he heard an alarm coming from the main room. He was all too familiar with what it indicated by now: there was a situation in National City that warranted Supergirl’s attention.

At the last second, he changed his mind and instead walked back to the main room, thinking that maybe he could help Supergirl, and…and maybe that way they would try to patch things up.

He and Kara arrived there at the same time. Their eyes met briefly, for one second or so. Mon-El’s heartbeat spiked when he saw her blue eyes, and he forced a smile on his face, yet it crumpled fairly quickly when all Kara did was look away and pretend like it never happened. She instead walked to where her sister and Winn was standing.

Mon-El could do nothing but follow her, hollowness in his stomach eating him up.

“What’s going on?” she asked, looking at the screen. Winn spun his chair and turned to Kara.

“There’s an attack on Sunset Street. It seems like it’s an alien.” Winn pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard. “You might wanna be there sooner rather than later.” Kara nodded curtly, uncrossing her arms.

“I’m on it,” she said and turned around, ready to fly off from DEO. Mon-El’s heart sank even further in his chest when she didn’t even turn to him, let alone asking him to join her. It was what she used to do before…before everything. _We’re on it_ , she used to say. Now it was _I’m on it._

“Supergirl,” Mon-El called for her before she could disappear, grabbing her arm. Kara yanked it back harshly as she spun around to face him. Fury had filled her eyes again.

“ _What_ , Mon-El?” Mon-El tried to gulp and get rid of the knot in his throat. It wasn’t working. _Say something_ , he urged himself. _Anything_.

“It seems… The alien attack seems serious. Do you need any help?” Kara’s eyes narrowed.

“No, I can handle it myself, just like I always did before you came.” Was it even possible to have a Garata sized ball lodged in your throat? It seemed like it was.

“I know, I know yeah, but… But you don’t have to—you don’t have to do it alone anymore. You have me.”

“No, Mon-El, I don’t,” she disagreed, her shoulders slumping slightly as well. She recovered quickly. “I can’t go into a fight with someone I can’t trust. And I don’t trust you right now.” She lifted her head to look at him, an apology forming on her lips. She shut her mouth before she said it. “You’re not coming,” she muttered instead before turning around, her stroll a bit less strong and her shoulders a bit less slumped, and then she disappeared. The second time that day she walked out on him and there was nothing he could do.

Tears welled up in his eyes again but he pushed them back harshly. Instead he turned back to the screen, watching the alien attack from satellite feed. He could feel Winn and Alex’s stares on himself. He didn’t look at them.

At least not until Winn interrupted the awkward and tense silence.

“So, um, a prince, huh?” he said with a nervous laugh. “I’ve never met a prince in my life. What is it like? You know, did you grow up in a castle, did you have servants running to all of your needs, or—“

“Don’t,” Mon-El stopped him with a whisper. “Don’t pretend like me being the prince is nothing. It’s _not_ nothing.” Winn looked abashed by his response. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then he only shook his head.

“Geez, okay, calm down. Forget I said anything.” He only glanced at Mon-El once again before turning to satellite feed. “Here she comes,” he announced as a red and blue dot entered the screen. Mon-El’s heart stuttered in his chest as he watched her land and take her superhero stance against the alien. Even with the not-so-high-quality footage she looked amazing. Strong. Independent.

“Stop right there!” she told the alien, and through her comms her words echoed in the main room.

The alien stopped with her words and spun around, looking down at Kara from the car he was standing on top of. It seemed like a smile appeared on his lips. He jumped down from the car, his lips moving, yet they couldn’t hear what he was saying. He landed on the street on his toe-tips and made a spin as if he was dancing to some music. Mon-El frowned. The guy eerily reminded him of a certain imp that he so did not want to remember, what with his overexcited attitude and utterly ridiculous behavior. Uneasiness seeped into his stomach.

“Who are you?” Kara asked, stepping forward. “What are you doing here?”

This time, Mon-El could swear that the alien smiled. He stepped forward as well, causing Kara to raised her guard. He said another couple of words that made Kara almost freeze. And then…

And then everything happened all at once.

Mon-El saw even from the blurry feed that they guy had something in his hand, something that was shining. He opened his palm before Kara could do anything, throwing what looked now like a shiny dust on Kara. Mon-El’s heart leaped in his chest as fear filled his lungs; he barely heard Winn gasp. Kara doubled over in a coughing fit before the alien closed the distance between them, grabbed Kara from the collar with a smile. He then threw her to the ground before he disappeared into thin air.

The whole thing happened in less than five seconds, and at the end it was only Kara’s limp body lying on the ground, looking almost…

“Supergirl?” he heard Alex call for her as he stepped back, shaking his head. No, no, this couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t just be… She wouldn’t get hurt by some shiny dust, right? She was Supergirl.

“Supergirl, answer me, please.” She was… She was strong, and invincible, and she wouldn’t just… She wouldn’t leave Earth like that. Not now. It was too early. She would stay, she had to stay. Without her… Mon-El didn’t even want to imagine what life would be like without her. What he would be like. She couldn’t be gone. She just…couldn’t.

“Kara!” That was the last thing he heard Alex say before he spun around and rushed out of the building, his blood pounding in his ears. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t even think properly as he propelled himself forward, pushing his limits until his muscles began hurting. His lungs couldn’t take in enough air, or there wasn’t enough air, or his chest had shrunk to the size of a fist because he felt dizzy. Like he was in a dream, like this whole thing was a dream.

But it wasn’t. It was real, and Kara was…

He arrived at the scene in around seven seconds. Kara’s body wasn’t hard to spot; it was lying in the middle of the road. Her cape was spread on the ground in a pool of cloth that resembled too much of a pool of blood, and her hair created a halo around her head. Her eyes were closed and she wasn’t moving.

“Kara!” Mon-El yelled, immediately running to the Kryptonian’s side and kneeling down. His knees were about to give out anyway. And it would be later that he would be glad that no one was around to hear him call Kara by her own name when she was Supergirl. It would be later when he realized he could’ve easily checked her heartbeat from her neck, or even tried to hear it with his slightly elevated hearing. It would all be later, because at that moment he wasn’t thinking about any of them; he was only thinking about the woman lying in front of him, the woman he loved, and that she looked…

He still couldn’t say or think about the word.

“Kara,” he whispered again as he wrapped one arm around Kara’s shoulders and hauled her up to his chest. His other hand went to her head, pushing back strands of hair with shaky fingers. He had to blink several times before he could get rid of his tears and see clearly. “Kara, open your eyes, please. Please, look at me,” he begged, wiping a speck of dust from her cheek. He waited for her answer for one second, and then another, and then another, but nothing came. _No_ …

“No. No, no, no. You’re not dead. You’re not…” Emotions clogged his throat as he tightened his grip around Kara’s shoulders. He bit back a sob, yet there was nothing that could stop tears from spilling down his cheeks. They burned his cheeks, wetted his neck, his t-shirt, and Kara’s suit, yet he didn’t care. All he cared about was Kara, and that she wasn’t answering, and that she had to answer. She had to come back.

“You can’t leave me. Do you understand? You can’t leave me, Kara, not…not like this. Not right now.” He waited again. Nothing changed. With each second that passed he was losing his hope, thinking that she must be…

 _You can’t think like that. She’s not gone_.

“The world needs you, Supergirl. What will it do without you? What will… What will I do without you? I need you too. Wake up, please just wake up and I promise… I promise I’ll be better. Even if you reject me I’ll be better. I’ll do right by you. Just please… Just please don’t leave me alone. Just come back to me.” Each word hurt more than the last to say, even more so that… That her condition wasn’t shaking. He shook his head harshly, as if sheer will could get her to open her eyes. It didn’t work. It wasn’t working, and Mon-El was out of options. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kara’s seemingly vulnerable body and stood up, pressing her as close to his chest as possible. He took off again, this time to DEO. He didn’t remember much about the run except his rushing heart and burning tears, or how he ended up inside DEO, Kara in his arms. Alex and Winn rushed forward the moment they saw them.

“Kara!” Alex yelled, immediately coming to Mon-El’s side to check her out. Mon-El shook his head, gulping twice before he could start talking.

“I-I can’t wake her up, Alex,” he stuttered with a tear-strained voice. “She doesn’t wake up. I can’t… You need to save her, please. You have to.” That was all he could say as Alex reached over to her sister and pressed two fingers on her neck. The five seconds that passed before she answered was way too long.

“She has heartbeat!” she announced, relief evident in his voice. It still couldn’t be compared to the relief Mon-El felt. His shoulders sagged as he shut his eyes, a new wave of fresh tears threatening to fall down. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, like he wasn’t carrying the weight of the worlds alone anymore. She was alive. She was here. She didn’t… She didn’t leave.

“Take her into the med-bay,” Alex announced, taking Mon-El away from his thoughts. He shook his head with a newfound hope and followed the agent, holding Kara a bit tighter. He looked down at her face.

“You’re gonna be okay,” he promised her, smiling. “You’re gonna be okay.” He wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or her, yet it didn’t matter. She would be okay, he didn’t lose her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _I loved_  
_And I loved_  
_And I lost you_  
_And it hurts like hell_

 _-_ **Hurts Like Hell** by Fleurie


	2. returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El talks to Kara while she's in Music Meister's coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> Two updates in a day! I feel proud of myself lol :) Anyway, so, my initial plan was to write this and publish it before the episode, but I had three exams this week and, well, it didn't really work out for me. But what a week it was! Double dose of Karamel, with the musical crossover, all of my faves singing... It was just AMAZING! I don't think anything I wrote can top what the show did, but I think I'd seen a post - I have no idea whose it was - on Tumblr about Mon-El talking to Kara about how much he loves her while she was in coma, and then she hears it, and I'd really liked that idea and wanted to play with it. I didn't write Kara's POV while she was in Music Meister's dream, but you can imagine it being more or less the same as the show except the ending. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Mon-El didn’t know for how long he’d been sitting next to Kara, watching her sleeping figure. Maybe it had been an hour. Maybe two. Maybe it hadn’t even been more than ten minutes. It didn’t really matter; after all, no amount of time spent by sitting here could change Kara’s condition.

Yes, they’d came to Barry Allen’s earth after Kara was knocked out cold when the alien, whom team Flash was calling Music Meister, showed up in the DEO, stole Kara’s interuniversal travel device thingy, and sang out, like it was a damn _musical_ , that now that he’d gotten the “Girl of Steel,” he needed to go and catch “Fastest Man Alive.” All Mon-El and J’onn could do was follow him, with Kara in Mon-El’s arm, to catch Music Meister and bring the Kryptonian back.

But of course, because they were the luckiest people in two universes, everything had to turn to hell not a day after they arrived. And now, Barry was in the same condition as Kara, Music Meister was locked up in the pipeline and was being as cryptic as ever, and they couldn’t find a damn way to bring either of the superhero back.

Mon-El had been hopeful at first. Kara was alive, how couldn’t he be? He’d get her back, and he’d… Somehow, he’d find a way to make up for everything he’d done, even if she never wanted him back. He’d spend the rest of his life working to be a good guy, helping people, and saving lives. He’d do it not just for her, but…but for himself as well, because one thing that losing her made him realize was that he was the best version of himself with her, and he never wanted to lose that person. He liked who he was now, and…he’d never truly liked who he’d been before.

That hope he felt at first, though, had begun to slip with each passing hour that they failed to find a cure to get them out. And if Caitlin’s calculations were true, their vitals were dropping lower and lower, Kara’s solar radiation and Barry’s speed force leaving their body. It was a slow progress, but it was significant enough to notice, and… And Mon-El might not have been a science geek like all the others, but he still knew it would be bad if that went on for a long time.

It had been two days. Two days, and Kara and Barry still hadn’t woken up. And, well, one could hold onto hope for only too long. It had passed the point of “too long” for Mon-El, enough to get him worried all over again about…about not seeing her again. About her not waking up.

The thought made him shudder.

He was staring at the Kryptonian’s face as he put his hand next to hers. He’d avoided physical contact before, at least after he’d put her down on a bed in Star Labs, knowing if she woke up she wouldn’t want it. Besides, it was really hard holding her hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it when she couldn’t squeeze his hand back, when she didn’t smile up at him and drew circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. Well, even if she was awake it would be doubtful she would hold his hand and especially smile at him, but Mon-El would be okay with her yanking her hand back and glaring at him as well. At least that was a response. At least then she wouldn’t be in a coma and unresponsive.

He had no idea this could hurt him more than the breakup did. He was very, very _wrong_.

His fingers curled into a fist on the bed briefly as he debated whether he should hold her hand or not. He wanted to, desperately, but it wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t wake Kara up. It wouldn’t bring her back to the world. He couldn’t even help rest of the team Flash and J’onn in trying to find a way to wake them up since he knew next to nothing about science-y stuff. He was feeling utterly helpless for the first time in his life, and he _hated_ the feeling.

Finally, he relaxed his fingers and slid his hand into Kara’s open palm. His fingers were visibly shaking as his other hand found its way to the back of her hand, holding it in a tight grip—he was pretty sure it would break every bone in a normal person’s hand—as if she wouldn’t slip away from him, as if he could pull her out of her slumber if he held on _just firmly enough_. He forced himself to smile even though his throat was clogged with emotion.

“Hey, Kara,” he whispered, willing his voice to sound normal. At least it didn’t quiver even if it couldn’t hide his pain. He cleared his throat, dropping his chin and shutting his eyes for a moment to pull himself together. Only when he was sure he got a good grip on himself that he lifted his head. “I know I haven’t been by your side the last two days. We were, you know, trying to catch an evil interdimensional being that put you in… _this situation_ , and get him to bring you and Barry back.” He stopped for a second. “As you can imagine, it’s going impeccably.” He tried to laugh at his pathetic attempt at a joke, but it died as soon as it started. The laugh just felt empty without Kara being there, laughing with him. “We did catch Music Meister, but… But he only said a bunch of crap about love and all, so…” He shook his head. “I mean, he said that for you to come back, you needed to realized your love for me and… Barry to realize his love for Iris. How ridiculous is that, am I right?” One side of his lips tipped up as he stared at her hand. “We weren’t even at the ‘L bomb’ phase before you…you broke it off with me. If ‘L bomb’ is what you call love. I think I’ve heard it in a movie or something.” He turned his eyes to Kara’s face, especially her eyes, wishing with everything he had that he could gaze into them once again.

 _We weren’t at the ‘L bomb’ phase?_ he thought to himself. _What a bunch of bullshit_. He knew what he was feeling for Kara, and as scary as it was to admit it… He knew it was love. He knew he loved Kara.

Not that he was doing a very good job with it. It seemed like… It seemed like no matter how much he tried, all he ever managed to do was hurt Kara all over again. No wonder she dumped him after finding out he’d been lying about his identity: it must’ve been the tipping point for her.

“It’s too late now to say I’m sorry, right?” he asked, laughing humorlessly. “I’ve never been good at apologizing. But I… You must know, Kara, that I’m very sorry. For—For lying to you. For not telling you I’m the prince when you deserved to know it. For breaking your trust. But…but most of all I’m sorry that I hurt you, because you deserve better than that. You deserve much better than that.” He let the breath he was holding go. “Than _me_. And I’ve known that, even as I started falling for you. So I understand why you left me. It was always… It was always about how long we’d last, right? Not whether we’d last forever or not. It’s just… It’s just sad that it happened way faster than I’d imagined. Sad for me, of course. Not for… _you_.” He waved his hand at her general direction before returning it back to her hand, squeezing it again. He pressed his lips together.

“But it doesn’t…none of that matters now. All that matters is that… It’s that you come back, Kara. I don’t know if you can even hear me, but if you do, just….just please come back. Even if we’re not together, even if you kick my ass to the other side of the universe, as long as you’re back it’s okay.” He blinked rapidly to push back his tears and brought Kara’s hand to his lips. It was a small kiss planted on her limp fingers, yet it still made him shudder. He shook his head. “You’re the best thing that happened to me, and I’m not… I’m not lying. I was a spoiled, useless person, and I didn’t know it, until I met you. I-I think about my life back on Daxam and it makes me sick. I detest who I was. I was… I was ignorant, and blind to those around me, and letting myself be propped up at the expanse of _my people_. I’m done… I’m done being that person. I’m done being the prince. And… And whether we’re together or not, being near you makes me a better person, and that’s who I want to be. So please come back, Kara, because I-I don’t know who I’ll be without you. I don’t know who I’ll become, and I’m so scared… I’m terrified that I’ll go back to the way I was, become someone… Someone bad. Someone that doesn’t deserve you. I-I need you.” He shook his head, shutting his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Kara’s hand clasped between his. “I need you to come back to me, Kara. Because… Because I love you. With everything that I have, I , and I can’t do this without you. I can’t. So please, please don’t leave me.” He took a shaky breath as he tried to regain his composure, willing himself not to cry. He didn’t have the strength to look up at Kara, to see her unconscious face. He needed her back. Now. He couldn’t take it anymore.

That was when, as if it was a magical spell, that he felt Kara’s fingers closing around his hand, squeezing it briefly. His eyes shot open as he straightened up, his heart stuttering wildly in his chest. He couldn’t have imagined the squeeze, right? It couldn’t be his mind playing tricks on him.

_Please let it be real. Please._

He leaned forward, looking at Kara’s face intently. “Kara?” His voice was only a whisper as he waited, waited for her eyes to open, waited to see her blue comets again, alive and well.

It took one second too long for her to do that, yet it was never too long of a time as long as she woke up. And finally Mon-El’s eyes met with hers. Relief washed over him immediately as his shoulders sagged, suddenly the weight of the worlds lifting off his shoulders. “You’re back,” he said, still not letting go of her hand.

Kara hadn’t taken her eyes off Mon-El, searching his face in a daze, as if she hadn’t woken up completely. She opened her mouth to say something, but then decided otherwise as a smile pulled her lips, a smile that reflected Mon-El’s. She nodded.

“Yeah. I’m back.”

* * *

Mon-El stood on the roof of Star Labs building, looking out at the sky and the setting sun. It was disappearing behind the city, showering the sky with a reddish orange hue, in a way that reminded Mon-El of the sunsets he’d watched from DEO’s terrace. Apparently, even though the city was completely different, sunsets looked the same across the _multi_ verse—or whatever the others called multiple universes.

Though he wasn’t in a position to exactly find it beautiful, his mind being busy with other things. First and foremost being… _Kara_.

He didn’t have time to talk to her when she woke up, after she said she was back. Barry had woken up at the exact moment, and their vitals alerted others that the two superheroes were back, having them rush into the room in a commotion. They were all so happy, smiling and laughing, that… That Mon-El didn’t felt like he belonged there. Everyone in the room knew one another, except maybe J’onn, but he’d fit in with the group perfectly, being… Well, being the hero that he was. All of them were heroes, good people that risked their life for others selflessly. That… That didn’t lie to their loved ones. That formed an unbreakable bond through that honestly and love. Mon-El had neither of them. He’d lied to Kara, hurt the one person on earth that he promised he’d never do, and even without that he was… He was the selfish and egoistical prince that he used to be on Daxam. He was trying to change, yes, but he’d had a long way to go before…before he became who he wanted to be. If he could ever accomplish that.

He really hoped that he could.

“Mon-El?” The Daxamite slipped away from his thoughts with the soft voice coming from behind him, a voice he was all too familiar with. His heart skipped a beat as he looked over his shoulder at Kara, who was walking to his side with her hands clasped together in front of her. A smile pulled his lips when she pushed her hair back and the last rays of sun hit her hair, illuminating it in all different shades of gold. Well, maybe a little bit of his mind was free to think about beauty.

“Hey,” he said as she stood next to him so that they were side by side. “What are you doing up here? I thought you were trying to open a… a… _brish_ to our earth?” Kara chuckled at his failed attempt to find the name for the portal.

“A _breach_ , yes,” she said with a nod. “Cisco will open it for us when we’re ready.”

“Right. He had that power, hadn’t he?” Kara smiled as she nodded again. Mon-El took a deep breath, glancing once again at Central City. “Then I guess we should get going before it’s too late. We still have the… You know, the royal family of Daxam to deal with.” Dropping his chin, he frowned and cleared his throat to keep his voice from quivering. “No time to waste, right?” Kara pressed her lips together as she searched Mon-El’s face for a couple of seconds intently before answering.

“Yeah,” she whispered, avoiding Mon-El’s gaze. Mon-El’s chest constricted as she watched Kara turn away her eyes. Of course. No matter how much they tried or pretended they were okay, there was this lie that would be looming over them. Kara still hadn’t forgiven him and that was something… That was something he had to keep in mind.

“Actually, no,” Kara continued suddenly, taking Mon-El out of his thoughts. She lifted her head and unclasped her hands, letting her arms fall back to her sides. “I wanted to talk to you before we leave and…and return to all that craziness.” The Daxamite’s heart sank in his chest with those words. He straightened up his shoulders and tried to prepare himself for her words as he nodded.

“Yeah, of course.” He hoped anxiety wasn’t as audible in his voice as it felt like to him. Kara stared at him for one more second, as if gathering up her courage, before she took a deep breath.

“I heard what you told me,” she confessed, her eyes never leaving his. Mon-El stopped short with those words. “When… When you were sitting next to me. I woke up, and you were talking, and I…heard what you said.” Mon-El couldn’t breathe. There wasn’t enough air around him to get into his lungs as he gaped at Kara, his mind trying to deny what she said. A laugh burst out of his chest, yet it was nothing but genuine. It died quickly.

“How… How much?” he asked after what felt like hours—yet still didn’t feel long enough—clenching his hands into fists in his pockets. “How much did you hear?”

“You said you were spoiled and useless before you met me,” Kara started, her voice soft as she was almost breathless herself. “You said you didn’t want to be that person anymore, and that… That I make you a better person, even if we aren’t together.” She stepped closer, almost closing the distance between them. Mon-El sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes going back and forth between Kara’s lips and eyes. She was so close, _so close_ , that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her, pull her close and kiss her until he forgot the last few days. But he stopped himself. He needed to hear her and what she had to say.

“You begged me to come back because you were scared of who you’d become if I left. And you said… You said you loved me. With everything that you had.” Her eyes were shining with…with an unreadable feeling as she looked up at Mon-El. Or it wasn’t unreadable, but it was a mixture of feelings, so much so that it was almost impossible to separate one from another. Mon-El saw pain in there, and heartbreak, but most of all… Most of all hope. He saw _hope_.

“Was it true?” The question left Kara’s mouth as if Mon-El’s answer to it was the most important thing to her. “Were you serious?”

Mon-El thought about lying at first. He could’ve said no, he could’ve said he was rambling, he—

 _No_. No, he wasn’t doing that anymore. He wasn’t running away, he wasn’t avoiding his problems, and he sure as hell wasn’t lying to her. He couldn’t take the easy way out. If he truly wanted to change, this was the first step.

“Yes,” he answered in a quiet tone, casting his eyes away briefly. He took a deep breath to gather up his courage. “Yes, I was serious.” He couldn’t look at Kara’s eyes as he stared at one specific spot on the railing on the side of the roof, afraid to… Afraid to see the look in the Kryptonian’s face. Afraid to get his heart broken again.

“Mon-El,” she whispered, reaching up suddenly to grab his face. She rested her hands on his cheeks as she turned his head so that once again they were facing each other. Mon-El’s eyes flickered to her comet-like ones as he tried to be prepared for another rejection, but it wasn’t what he saw in her eyes. It was… Was it _guilt_? “I forgive you.”

The words made Mon-El freeze. He blinked as he searched her eyes, making sure she wasn’t lying to him, but… But there it was in her gaze: the honesty he was all too accustomed to. He shook his head.

“What?”

“I forgive you,” Kara said with a smile adorning her face. “For lying to me. I might’ve been a little too harsh on you about that.” Mon-El opened his mouth to say something, anything, yet only a short _chuckle_ escaped his lips. But Kara must’ve seen his thoughts on his face clearly enough, how he couldn’t believe this was happening and at the same time wanted it to be happening so much, because she smiled as well. “I should’ve stopped and listened to you before making assumptions about why you must’ve lied to me. I’ve had… I’ve had prejudices against Daxam, and I’ve let them cloud my judgment many times. It’s understandable why you might not have wanted to tell me right away, even though you still shouldn’t have lied.” She lifted her chin, her hands moving down and around Mon-El’s shoulders. When their chests flushed together, the Daxamite wrapped his arms around Kara instinctively, holding her as close as possible. “So I forgive you,” she finished her words simply, looking intently at Mon-El.

He couldn’t say anything for a while. He just stared at Kara, his arms circling her waist over her cape and her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to calm his pounding heart down while deciding whether she was being serious or not. And…she was. She _was_ serious. This wasn’t some sort of a joke or…or anything else.

“Does that mean…” he started, but had to stop to clear his throat when his voice sounded husky. “Does that mean that we’re back…together?” Kara’s grin was as bright as the sun that was now completely behind the mountains, only visible through the light that was reflected from the clouds.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his lips. “We’re together.” Mon-El closed his eyes as Kara pulled back, savoring the taste of her lips on his, a feeling he thought he’d never experience again. He never wanted it to end.

“Good,” he whispered as he opened his eyes, nodding. “I like it.” Kara’s smile was enough to tell Mon-El that they both agreed on that part. She kissed him again, this time more deeply, both of them taking in each other like two people on a desert that hadn’t seen a speck of water for days, and now they could finally drink as much as they wanted, without anything stop them. It was almost suffocating, in a…in a good way.

They didn’t let each other go at first when their lips parted, instead resting their foreheads against each other and staying as close as possible. Mon-El couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face as he closed his eyes, never wanting that moment to end.

Kara pulled back a couple of seconds later. There was a serious look on his face, Mon-El saw, when he opened his eyes. “Though, I should mention,” she stated, tightening her grip around the Daxamite’s shoulders, “if you lie to me again, I will drop a mountain on you.” Mon-El couldn’t help chuckling with her words.

“Wow,” he says, and then sees Kara raising his brow without a hint of humor in his eyes. Maybe a sparkle of joy, but not humor. He clears his throat. “You mean figuratively?”

“No,” Kara shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. “I mean geologically.” She narrowed her eyes teasingly. “So you be careful, Mon-El of Daxam.”

“I will,” Mon-El promised. “I mean, I will be careful. I won’t lie to you again. You have my word.” He nodded, partly to her and partly to himself, knowing he’d try with all he had to make good on that promise.

“Good,” Kara answered as she loosened her grip around his shoulders and instead held his hand. Her smile shone brighter than any star Mon-El had ever seen. “Now how about we go home?”

* * *

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_  
_Can't change what the future may hold_  
_But I want you in it_  
_Every hour, every minute_

 _All I want to do is_  
_Come running home to you_

\- **Running Home to You**  by Grant Gustin


End file.
